Lost and Found, Episode 3
by srwvague13
Summary: Taking place during season two of Supernatural, Sam and Dean save the life of Addy, a young girl who appears to be normal, but is later revealed to have psychic abilities similar to Sam's.


**--- Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone for reading my little mini-series here. Your reviews are much appreciated! --- **

Episode 3

Tacoma, Washington

It seemed like ever since the spirit of Melanie Rodgers had _almost _gotten me killed, Sam hadn't wanted me to tag along on any of their hunts. I sat it out when he and Dean went after some sort of demonic clown – which was actually a good thing since I am terrified of those things even when they aren't trying to kill people. It drove me crazy though, not knowing whether or not Sam was okay (and Dean too), but the look in his eyes when he begged me to stay at the motel… Well, for whatever reason, I sat around watching TV and chowing down on microwave popcorn while they saved the world.

And I missed out on the hunt that led to Sam and Dean meeting Gordon, a fellow hunter. I was able to join them at the bar afterward courtesy of a fake ID Dean had given me. Like Sam, I hadn't trusted Gordon from the start and we both turned out to be right when he tried to murder the vampires, despite their innocence.

A week after I turned eighteen – an occurance celebrated by the three of us gorging ourselves with Dairy Queen ice cream and then going to watch the latest slasher film. All in all, not a bad birthday considering the fact that my parents weren't there – the brothers were getting ready to go finish off a demon that took the form of a small dog before it ripped its victim's throat out. A pleasant mental image, right?

Sam was checking his handgun to make sure there was enough salt in it. Dean was flipping through the pages of what I now knew was their father's guide to all things supernatural.

"Can I come with you?" I asked as I sat cross legged on my bed.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Sam replied, not looking at me.

"So I'll take that as a no."

He exhaled loudly. "If you really want to come with, then you can. I'd prefer it if you would stay here, but if you want to tag along, you're not going to listen to my arguments."

That stung a little. "Sheesh, you're cranky," I said lightly.

"Don't take it personally," Dean interjected, pulling on his jacket. "He's just paranoid."

I furrowed my brow as I flicked my gaze to Dean. Was he actually saying something nice to me? Or even something that wasn't dripping with sarcasm?

When he didn't look my way I said, "Um, paranoid about what?"

"That you'll be getting your throat ripped out if you come with us." Dean finally turned to me and smiled cheerfully. "Now, I wouldn't be too thrilled if that happened either, but I firmly believe that you can take care of yourself."

Becoming more confused by the moment, I shook my head. "Well, I want to come. But Sam, if you don't want me to, I won't."

Apparently satisfied with the amount of salt in his gun, Sam walked towards the door.

Glancing back at me he exasperatedly said, "Come on."

- - -

Why did she have to be so damn into hunting demons? What kind of normal girl actually _liked _seeing monsters on a regular basis? Weren't girls supposed to prefer going shopping and getting their nails done to risking their lives? Sam didn't understand it. The whole drive to the alley where the demon seemed to strike most often, he kept his eyes focused on the road in front of them.

In the backseat, Addy was silent. Dean guided the car into a parking spot next to the sidewalk and rolled his window down a crack.

They sat quietly, waiting.

Eventually, they saw a man walking down the sidewalk, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. His swaggering steps paused, though, just as he passed the dark space between two buildings. Slowly, he turned, peering into the shadows. And then, he walked into the darkness. Like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Should we…?" Addy asked, tilting her head towards where the man had been.

Dean opened his door and got out and Sam did the same.

Addy followed them as they crept close to the wall of the Bank of America. All three of them pressed their backs against the rough brick surface. Sam looked over at Addy, who was holding the gun they'd given her loosely at her side.

She gave him a quizzical look and he turned back to Dean who was peeking just barely around the edge of the building. He glanced back at Sam and Addy.

"Cute little dog," he whispered. "Now let's waste it."

Addy rolled her eyes, but moved closer to Sam as they neared the end of their cover.

That's when the man yelled in terror.

Instantly, Sam and Dean had whirled into the alley with Addy just steps behind them. A small, fluffy black dog was transforming in front of the man. Its back arched and its claws extended. The man started to run, but the creature leaped at him.

Dean and Sam fired at it five times, knocking it back. But it wasn't finished. The demon picked itself up off the cement. It stood up on its hind legs and turned its red eyes to the people that had shot it.

But Dean was already reading the passage from their father's book. The demon lunged towards him, but Sam and Addy took aim and fired at the exact same time.

The thing screamed in rage before it seemed to simply sink into the ground. Dean snapped the book shut. "Well that was easy."

Addy handed Sam her gun and slowly approached the man who was sitting, stunned, on the pavement.

"What the hell was that?" he slurred.

She crouched down in front of him. "A dream." He turned his wide eyes up to her. She guessed him to be in his mid twenties and, apparently, he'd been out partying. "You should go home now."

He nodded, but didn't move.

"Do you need help up?" Addy offered.

Again he nodded so, throwing an amused look at Dean and Sam, she put one of the guy's skinny arms around her shoulders and slowly stood. He was leaning most of his weight against her, but luckily he seemed to be even lighter than she was.

Once he was on his feet the man looked at Addy, still keeping his arm around her. "Are you a dream too?"

"Sure," Addy replied. Then she looked at Sam. "Do you think we need to make sure he gets home?"

Dean answered, "Nah. He's capable. Aren't you, buddy?"

"Uh-huh," the man said. Addy ducked out from under his arm.

She glared at Dean who was hiding a snicker by pretending to cough. With a wave she backed away from the dude. "Bye then."

As the three of them returned to the Impala, Dean teased Addy. "_Are you a dream too_?" he mocked in a sing-song voice. "Man, that guy's gonna be dreaming about you for a month, Yogurt."

"He will not be," she retorted, annoyed, especially because he'd used his new nickname for her.

Dean turned his wide eyes at Addy in a surprisingly accurate imitation of the man they had just rescued. Sam grinned, but said, "Jerk."

Turning back to the front Dean responded, "Bitch."

- - -

Back at the motel, Dean called dibbs on the first shower, leaving Sam and I alone. For the life of me, I couldn't think of a single thing to say. So we just stood there awkwardly.

Finally I blurted, "Sam. You haven't wanted me on any hunts since Melanie. I mean, I know I messed up letting her get me like that, but is that… I mean, is that why you haven't wanted me to come with you guys?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well I don't want to get hurt either, and I don't want you or Dean to get hurt. But I can't keep you two from risking your lives all the time."

"It's not the same thing." Sam ran his fingers through his hair and I was surprised to feel my heart beast faster as his dark brown locks fell back into place. Obviously, he didn't have the ability to hear my pounding heart because he went on, "Dean and I grew up doing this. We… we're always risking our lives."

But I could tell from his expression that there was something he wasn't telling me. I wanted so badly to know. Staring at him long and hard my vision suddenly disappeared and was replaced by an image of a beautiful girl with wavy blonde hair.

Just as soon as the image had appeared, it was gone. I stepped backwards, shocked. My breath hitched in the back of my throat. _What just happened? Who was that girl?_

Sam gave me a confused look. "Addy? Are you okay?"

"What are you afraid of?" I asked, trying to collect myself. "What do you think will happen to me?"

For a second, he didn't say anything. Then, "People in my life die because of the things Dean and I hunt. My dad, my mom, and my girlfriend, Jessica." He looked down at the floor and I felt my mind racing. His mom was dead? And his girlfriend? Was that the girl I had pictured?

That was impossible. I'd never met Jessica before. How could I know what she looked like?

I couldn't. I was just being crazy.

"I didn't know," I murmured. "About your mom… or Jessica."

"You couldn't have known," Sam replied.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded. "So am I."

There were so many things I wanted to ask. I wanted to know when Jessica had died. I wanted to know how.

But would it be rude to ask?

"The same demon killed them all," Sam said, before I had even verbalized my question. "First my mom, when I was only six months old. And then Jessica, a little more than a year ago."

My eyes flicked down to my feet. I knew, somehow, that the girl I'd seen was Jessica.

"I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

"It's not your fault," I told him.

He didn't say anything. I knew only too well that nothing anyone said would ease the guilt he felt. The same guilt plagued me because of my parents. No matter what, I would always feel partially responsible for their deaths, even though the logical side of me knew there was nothing I could have done. We stood in silence for a moment. My face felt hot and I was overwhelmed by a feeling of claustrophobia.

I muttered something about needing to get some air before I stepped outside into the night.

- - -

He didn't know why he followed her outside, moments after she had shut the door. Maybe it was because he was worried about her.

Well, he was almost always worried about her. What was new?

But when he saw her leaning against the thick trunk of a maple tree, gazing up at the stars that were scattered across the sky, Sam was forced to admit to himself that concern wasn't the reason he had followed her.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked over at him, startled.

"Oh. Sam. What are you doing out here?"

"Honestly," he said, moving towards her. "I don't know." Standing in front of her he observed the way the moonlight fell over her face, illuminating one side while the other was cloaked in darkness. In that moment he finally realized exactly why it was that he had come outside. Why he was always worrying about her. From the moment he'd first met her.

Addy stared up at him, seeming concerned. "Sam? What is it?"

He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if she felt the same way about him.

"Say something," Addy demanded, sounding anxious.

"I – I don't know what to say," Sam stammered. He felt himself bending down, bringing his face closer to hers. He was close enough to make out the light freckles that were sprinkled over her cheeks.

He was close enough to feel her breath on his neck.

And that's when she smiled, amused, and said, "Sam? Are you going to kiss me or what?"

He laughed and she put both hands on his shoulders, stood on tiptoes, and pressed her lips against his. It was as if every bit of tension he had been feeling just seconds before melted away. His fingers twisted in her hair and he moved closer, pushing her back against the tree. Kissing her was better than he could have imagined. One of her hands slid down onto his chest and her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both a little breathless.

Addy grinned at him and he smiled back.


End file.
